In general, color displays which vary in color and intensity according to frequency bands and loudness of sound have been used with music for entertainment. Also, indicators using both color and sound are well known. The color displays and color organs therefor often provide information, but this is incidental since the design is directed to providing a color show rather than conveying information. Color and sound indicators are often found in control panels for indicating the status of respective operating conditions. Neither of the foregoing provide a personal or portable hyperoptical translator for real time communication of information as provided by the present invention.